


No Longer Alone

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is not good at dealing with human emotions, and Dean comes to terms with what he wants from the Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd.

Dean cursed as he brought his baby to a screeching halt, trying to avoid the being in the road that could cause her more damage then she it. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, so tight they had gone white and his teeth ached from how hard he was clenching them.

"We need to talk." the being - angel - spoke, placing his hands on the front of his baby and Dean really, really wanted to run him over, flatten that perfect face, wipe the smirk off his lips with tire treads. "Dean-"

"We don't need to do anything, so hands off my car and fuck off." Dean snapped and put his baby into reverse. The Car gave an unhealthy groan as the angel held on. "Let go!" He yelled and tried again, only to have the same results."

"Not until we talk."

"Well I don't _want_ to talk to you!"

"Then it will be a long night, because I am not leaving until we do."

"Fuck you!"

Dean sat in his seat and continued to glare at the angel before him, unwilling to cave in. He could just get out and walk away, but he was unwilling to leave his baby here with this monster. That and he'd probably follow him anyways; there was no escape from a being who could be anywhere he wanted with only a thought. That didn't mean he was going to give in and talk to him, no he'd sit here in the car and blare old-rock until he went deaf.

"Dean, loo-"

"Shut _up_! There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear, so just fuck off! You made your choice and I made mine, so leave me alone!" Dean slammed his fists down on the steering wheel and no, he wasn’t going to cry, he was bigger then that. "Just leave me alone." he whispered and then turned up the music to drown out anything else Lucifer had to say.

The devil sighed and shook his head, but didn't move, and Dean pretended not to be watching him, watching the way his eyes looked down. There were bags there, and he looked tired, and really old. He was really old, not that his vessel could portray that, but still. There was something about the way his skin was peeling, the black that seemed to almost reach his cheeks. He looked older and more tired then Dean had seen yet.

"I know that you are mad Dean. I know that I crossed a line with you. I am what I am Dean, and you knew that before all this begun." Lucifer speaks, slowly and Dean pretends not to hear him. "I never promised you anything, and that was what you liked, or so you said." It wasn't... it hadn't... It had started off that way, some way to get back at his dad, to get back at Sam, at everyone who'd betrayed him. Messing around with the enemy, it was just for fun, it never meant anything...

Until it did.

"This was never going to amount to anything."

"If that is all you have to say, leave. You said it, go. Go off, destroy the world, or try too, because I'm pretty sure Michael's going to put you in your place, vessel or no." Dean muttered bitterly. "Maybe you'll even get a trip back to the pit. I. Don't. Care. Just leave!"

Dean saw anger and frustration cross Lucifer's eyes, and looked away, biting the inside of his cheek until it bled.

He wasn't prepared for the lap-full of angel that was suddenly in his lap, or the lips that were suddenly against his. He reached up to push him away, but cold, strong arms held his above his head. He tried to bite, to lash out at the intruding kiss, but Lucifer didn't waver, let him break the skin, trashing, struggle, but they both knew it was no use. Dean eventually slumped in his seat, out of breath and took to just glaring at the devil. He wouldn't kiss back, not even as Lucifer rubbed circles on the inside of his wrist and licked his way into Dean's mouth.

Lucifer's blood was sweet, cold but sweet.

Lucifer broke the kiss and looked down at Dean. He turned his head to the side, but the angel only used to the lick and nip at his neck, working his way up to his earlobe. "Dean." he murmured in his ear, biting down. "What do you want from me? I am Lucifer, I am free on earth, to destroy it. That is what I have been planning for thousands of years in my cold cell. You knew I wasn’t a good person Dean, and yet still you allowed me to bed you. So tell me, what do you want from me?"

Dean shivered and struggled weakly. "Nothing! I don't want anything, so fuck off, get off me." he tried to jerk Lucifer off of him and yelped when Lucifer bit his adams apple.

"You do want something Dean, if you didn't you wouldn't be acting this way." Lucifer spoke softly as he undid Dean's shirt and moved it aside. "You wouldn't be upset."

"The only reason I'm upset is because you wont fucking leave me alone! You're like some weird fucking sta-ah!" He cried out as Lucifer bit down on his nipple. "S-stop." he gasped out, his head falling back as he felt that cold-yet-warm tongue work it over, sucking and tugging. "Stop!"

"Is that what you really want Dean?" Lucifer asked, breath ghosting over the abused nub, hand sliding down to rub his crotch. "Tell me what you want Dean. Not a lie, you know how I feel about lies."

"I want you to leave." Dean grit out and then cursed as Lucifer applied almost-painful pressure on his hardening cock. "Fuck!"

"I told you not to lie." Lucifer scolded.

"I'm not lying!" Dean yelled and shoved harder. "Get off me!" 

Lucifer looked startled and pulled back. Dean glared up at him. "I don't want you. You're right, what we did, meant nothing. You're just another monster I have to gank."

Lucifer jerked back and then narrowed his eyes. "Fine." And he was gone, leaving Dean alone in the car.

Dean closed his eyes and sucked in air, trying to calm himself. Once he was composed, he started up his baby again, and headed back to the hotel where Sam was waiting for him.

 

It was weeks before he saw the devil again, they were at the house in Detroit where Sam was going to say yes, to trick the devil into jumping into the pit. It didn't work of course, and Dean had to keep his emotion's bottled up as he saw the man... no, the devil he had, had sex with become his brother. He watched the look in Sam's eyes become Lucifer's, saw something he'd rather not think about, and then he was gone.

\----

"Howdy, boys." Dean stepped out of his car and onto the battlefield. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something? Hey. We need to talk."

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said, a tone in his voice as he did so, Dean just ignored him.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." He looked Lucifer dead in the eyes, making a point here. Lucifer looked away and Dean looked down.

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Dean looked towards Michael, who was now wearing Adam... another brother he couldn't save.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." He meant it.

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean hooked his finger towards Lucifer. He watched Michael puff up, angrily. 

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" Michael took a step forwards, but Lucifer held up a hand, his eyes locking on Dean's.

"Who is it you really want to talk to, Dean?" Lucifer asked, and Dean wavered a little... could he do this?

"What are you talking about?" Michael demanded, looking between the two.

"You once asked me what I wanted of you." Lucifer nodded, and Dean continued. "The truth is, I don’t know what I want from you Lucifer. The fact I'm here right now, the fact that any of this started, is crazy, all of this is fucking crazy."

"I'll ask you again Dean, what is it you want of me?"

"I'm tired." he whispered. "I'm tired of fighting; I'm tired of running, of not having a home. I'm just tired." He shrugged his shoulders. "I want you to let my brother go, Lucifer. I want you to let him go, and take me instead. Sure I wont be as powerful as Sam, but Michael's not exactly in his vessel either."

"You're telling me, that you continued to say no to me, and yet you're here standing in front of the devil, the one who wants to _destroy_ humanity, and saying yes?"

"Yes."

Michael let out an angry, frustrated yell and moved forwards, but Lucifer was quicker. He wrapped an arm, around Dean's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean tried to forget that he was wearing Sam and just relax into it. Then he felt it, felt the cold seep into his skin, into his very soul.

_Dean..._

He didn't need to say a word, he knew that Lucifer understood everything, and he didn't try to fight. Instead he left Dean in full control, let him catch his brother and lay him down. Let him open the portal to the cage. Michael was raising his sword, trying to stop him, but Cas threw a Molotov at him, stopping him before he could interrupt him.

"Dean?" It was Sam and he was looking up at him with those damn puppy-dog eyes and all Dean could do was smile.

"I'm sorry Sammy."

Then he jumped, he let himself fall into the pit, falling, falling, falling. He felt Lucifer break free from him as his own soul was torn from his body. He closed his eyes as the feel of the ground rushing up at him became unbearable. He felt cold arms wrap around him, protecting him, and soft, soft feathers encase him, breaking his fall.

He opened his eyes and sucked in a breath and he took a look, for the first time, at Lucifer's true form. It was beautiful, breathtaking. He was all light, such a bright light and now he understood why he was called The Morningstar.

The devil cupped his cheek, shielding him from the cold with his feathers and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Dean smiled and nodded, letting himself relax, melt into the other being, almost like falling asleep.

_No longer alone._


End file.
